


Alter ego

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Их силы идентичны.
Relationships: Shadowy Figure & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 11





	Alter ego

**Author's Note:**

> Как такового инцеста нет, так как это пре-слэш. Но я ходила по очень тонком льду.

  
— Открой рот, мой мальчик.

ТКО ощущает трепет предвкушения, который мурашками покрывает его тело. 

Теневой Веномус аккуратно надавливает на его подбородок двумя пальцами. Жидкость неприятная обжигающе-горькая жжёт гортань бывшего героя. Какое-то кислотно-зелёное лекарство, которое поможет увеличить его силы. Но это не главное. 

Он всегда жадно глотает любую гадость из пробирки, которую предлагает ему Теневой Веномус. 

Главное в таких процедурах то, что в этот момент его отец так близко, что он может разглядеть своё отражение в чёрных зеркалах его глаз. 

«Отец» — ему трудно воспринимать его так, потому что этот красивый ублюдок его не растил. 

Только КО может вернуть заблудившегося обратно. У ТКО другое мнение на этот счёт. Они вместе с Теневым Веномусом пойдут в тёмные дебри той силы, которая сделает его самым могущественным злодеем на свете. Даже если она похожа на паутину. Чем больше двигаешься, тем сильнее запутываешься. От рассудка героя осталось слишком мало, чтобы услышать предупреждение.

Веномус проводит пальцем, затянутым в чёрный бархат, по пылающей от жара скуле ТКО и опускает к нему на колено, поворачивая её ладонью вверх. Напульсник шипами царапает кожу сквозь ткань штанов. В сознании юноши что-то крохотное громко лопается, истекая силой. 

— Чувствуешь изменения?

Под веками ТКО искрит статическое электричество, по его венам бурлит сила, на кончиках пальцев покалывают энергетические разряды. И он не боится вложить свою руку, в предложенную ему ладонь. 

Их силы идентичны. 

Они оба слегка вздрагивают, когда атомы их энергий, соединившись, с треском прорывают воздух, выпуская несколько тёмно-фиолетовых искр, и острозубо улыбаются, потому что это прекрасно. Словно блуждающая капля наконец-то вернулась в море, из которого вышла.

— О, да. Меня хватит на то, чтобы разрушить тысячу П. О. И. Н. Т. ов.

Веномус ничего не отвечает на это заявление, он просто проводит свободной рукой по спутанным иссиня-чёрным волосам и улыбается порочно-тонко, думая: «Совершенство!» Он научит его всему, что знает сам. Самое лучше оружие из тех, которые он когда-либо создавал. Странно чувствовать, что они настолько же близки, насколько чужды друг другу. С частичками той силы, которую передала ему Кэрол, ТКО вышел именно тем, кем он сам так отчаянно желал стать когда-то.

Он наклоняется к юноше, прижимаясь губами практически к самому уху, гладким бархатом шепчет:

— Тебе это нравится?

ТКО чувствует, как жар течёт по позвоночнику с новой порцией силы, укреплённой эмоциями. Его тёмный взгляд врезается в такие же смеющиеся чёрные глаза.

— Да.

Ему кажется, что он горит.  



End file.
